That's the real Chloe for me (Chloe Bourgeois x Male Reader)
by Mvniain
Summary: You are the new high school student Françoise Dupont, your parents brought you to Paris with them to start a new life, among all the beautiful students in the room your eyes were on one: Chloe Bourgeois. Will you be able to conquer his heart?. Miraculous ladybug x Male Reader ( One Shot)


**Hi, I'm Mvniain!. I bring you this little One Shot I wrote about Miraculous Ladybug, I have to admit I'm a big fan of the show, but I've never been much of a fan of the Fandom.** **I decided to write a ship between Chloe Bourgeois and a male reader, not because I dream of that happening, but because I feel that Chloe is a very interesting character, because she is the typical popular student of the school and everyone hates her and is the ideal character for those who like to fall in love with the "evil" character but realize that deep down she is good.**

 **(Y/ N): Your Name**

I'm heading to my first day of school at the Françoise Dupont school in Paris. My parents came to France thanks to an excellent job opportunity, I spent months practicing the French language so I can speak it fluently to communicate with my new friends.

I go through the halls of my new school looking for the classroom, I have history lessons with Mr Gonalons first thing in the morning, the building is very big and it is very easy to get lost in this place.

After a few minutes of walking around, I find my classroom, it looks like class has already started.

I open the door, all the students look at me, as expected: I'm the new guy.

\- Oh, I see the new student has finally arrived, have a seat wherever you want - Mr Gonalons tells me

Mr Gonalons is an old man of medium height, white hair, he wears a suit and tie, occupies circular lenses, he really looks like a true historian.

I go up the small stairs that separate the tables from the others, I see in the second row an unoccupied seat next to a tanned girl with glasses, brown wavy hair with orange tips.

\- Is this seat taken? - I asked nicely.

\- Sit down, new guy, I don't think my friend's coming, so have a seat, by the way, my name is Alya.

\- Nice to meet you Alya, my name is (Y/N), I'm new in Paris

I take my notebook out of my backpack to write down what's on the blackboard, but not before I look at all my classmates.

I see in the front row a woman of blond hair with a ponytail accompanied by medium height girl and red hair.

I get interrupted when the door opens.

\- Miss Marinette, this is the second week in a row that you've been late - Mr Gonalons scolds.

\- I'm sorry Mr Gonalons, it won't happen again - Shee bows in apology.

Marinette approaches me, notices my presence and greets me.

\- Hi, you must be the new guy, my name is Marinette, nice to meet you.

\- Nice to meet you Marinette, I'm (Y/N).

Marinette sits next to Alya, the table is very large and perfectly fits three people.

Coincidentally, a blond guy opens the door, I see him a little shaken up.

\- Excuse me Mr Gonalons for the delay - try to talk the boy while he breathes.

\- Mr. Agreste, I think you are following the same steps as Marinette, I hope that Mr. (Y/N) does not adopt the same bad habits as Adrien and Marinette

My face turns red, everyone's looking at me.

\- Hello I am Adrien - the blond boy greets me - and this is Nino - he says to me while he points to his friend.

I only raise my hand to greet so as not to interrupt the class.

While Mr Gonalons talks about Napoleon Bonaparte and his expedition to Egypt, with one hand I write in my notebook and with the other leaning on my chin I observe the blonde girl more closely.

\- If I were you, I wouldn't look at Chloe Bourgeois too much - Ayla says.

I blush slightly, now it is obvious that I was looking at the blonde girl, now known as Chloe.

\- Why shouldn't I look at her? - I ask.

\- She is the most evil person that can exist in Paris, I don't know if you are aware but very strange things happen in this city, many of us were akumatized thanks to her.

\- I understand your point, but he can't be such a bad person, I know he's a good person at heart

\- Good luck with that - interrupts Marinette - but you have no idea what she looks like.

Marinette returns to her position, now that I see better, I realize that she is foolishly watching Adrien.

Playtime bell rings.

I went to my new locker for the first time, it's my lucky day, the locker's a few steps from Chloe's.

After meditating on asking her out, I took courage and decidedly approached her.

\- Hi... Hi Chloe, I'm (Y/N), the new guy from your salon and I wanted to know if...

\- Sabrina, who is this guy, I don't think anyone knows he can't talk to me like that.

\- Miss Chloe won't talk to you unless you fill out this application, which will be confirmed in 90 more days - she talks very fast, Sabrina, while she gives me a 10-sheet application.

\- Now if I may, I don't want to waste my time with people like you - laughs Chloe as she leaves the place.

\- If I were you, I wouldn't try to ask her out.

I turn and look at a tall, muscular young man of black hair

\- I am often told that - I respond with a slight smile.

\- Just be careful, I tried for a long time to go out with her and I didn't succeed, I don't want you to go through the same thing friend.

\- Thanks for your concern, but I'll keep trying.

\- By the way, my name is Kim, welcome to this school.

\- Thank you Kim.

The day went by normally, class after class I didn't stop observing Chloe, her rejection made me love her more, I don't know, but I feel that there is much more to discover in her, underneath that mask of someone conceited, pretentious and superficial, a very sweet person hides.

The bell rang, I walk out the door, but I feel someone tapping on my shoulder.

\- Hey (Y/N), we're going to _Les Invalides_ to visit Napoleon's tomb for the History assignment, are you going?

\- Oh, the homework, it's true, I wouldn't want to have any trouble so soon, of course I'll go.

At the exit I see that a good group has formed, the whole room is here, I can see Marinette, Nino, Ayla, Kim and Sabrina, but Chloe is not here.

\- Has anyone seen Chloe? I ask.

\- Chloe will have to do community work for Mr Gonalons for not turning in her work last week, Mr Gonalons found out that Chloe passed my work off as her own - answers Sabrina.

We're all going towards Napoleon's tomb.

Along the way, I talked about my life before landing in Paris, I managed to make great friendships among them I can name Juleka, Rosita, Mylène and Alix, as well as Marinette and Alya.

I do a quick inspection, now I realize Adrien's not coming with us.

\- Is Adrien coming over later or something? - I ask innocently.

\- Adrien won't be coming - answers Nino - she has piano lessons and can't miss any of them, even if the lessons are at home.

\- Oh what a shame, I heard he's a model, I would have really liked to talk to him.

I see Marinette lowering her head, Alya trying to comfort her. Everything becomes clearer to me: Marinette is in love with Adrien.

We arrive at Les Invalides, my eyes are opened to see such a monument, it is really beautiful, the tip has a cross, when you look down you can appreciate the golden dome and the baroque style in its construction. It is incredible that this is a hotel, church, museum and mausoleum all at once.

We enter the building, walk through all the places of interest, until we reach the tomb of Napoleon. His remains are inside a red sarcophagus, guarded by large pillars in the shape of guardians, the space is quite large and the sarcophagus can be seen on both the first and second floors.

But something is not right, I see someone very familiar dressed as Napoleon on top of the sarcophagus, but on top of his face he has a kind of violet butterfly mask that fades away, he has Chloe kidnapped, she is tied up full-body and hung to the roof of the building by a rope.

\- It's Mr Gonalons! and he's got Chloe -

I alarmed scream.

Everyone notices the presence of this man and tries to run, but Mr Gonalons releases his sword and throws a lightning bolt at the tourists present to turn them into Napoleonic soldiers.

We hide behind the pillars, so they don't attack us, luckily he couldn't convert any of the people in the room.

Next to me is Marinette.

\- The Akuma must be on the sabre - I hear him say in a low voice.

Marinette takes courage and runs to the exit.

\- Marinette, where are you going?! - I exclaim nervously.

I just hope he gets help.

\- _Je m'appelle Soldat de Bonaparte_ \- Says Mr Gonalons in his new facet - Paris will fall under my feet, I will invade this city with all my men, unless Ladybug and Cat Noir give me their miraculous.

\- Don't be so sure _petit soldat_ \- Cat Noir appears attacking Mr Gonalons with his rod.

What a luxury, I'm in the front row appreciating Cat Noir's work, now all that's left is for Ladybug to show up.

In the meantime, the police evacuate everyone present, I prefer to hide so they don't see me, I couldn't leave the place knowing that Chloe is in danger, I can't just sit back.

Ladybug performs a great stunt as a gateway to the place.

\- I'm glad you made it, my lady.

\- Easy kitty, we have a problem not so small to solve - says Ladybug.

Soldat de Bonaparte sends his soldiers against Chat Noir, while he fights Ladybug.

I watch the battle from afar. Cat Noir hits one of the soldiers who owns a crossbow and throws it near my position.

I take the crossbow and go up to the second floor, from here I can have another perspective of the situation.

Ladybug has trouble fighting Mr Gonalons, some of his soldiers have it contained.

Mr Gonalons is slowly approaching Ladybug, he's pointing his hand at his ear, I have to do something.

I shoot my crossbow at Soldat de Bonaparte, I hit him. He squirms in pain.

That gives Ladybug time to react and get away from those soldiers, then he hits Mr Gonalons, thanks to the impact he drops his sword near her.

Ladybug notices my presence, makes a small gesture of gratitude, picks up the sword at his feet. With her she climbs to Chloe's height to save her, easily cuts the rope and falls along with her near to my position.

Ladybug throws me Chloe who is still tied up, my natural reflex is to receive her. I blushed a little with this, under my head and could admire his beautiful blue eyes, for a second our eyes met.

I raise my head and see Ladybug closer to us, he winks at me with his eye.

\- You have to get out of this place as fast as you can, thanks for your help, we'll take care of Soldat de Bonaparte - Ladybug jumps to the first floor where Cat Noir fights only with the soldiers.

I'm heading with Chloe to a secluded place looking for the stairs. I hear Cat Noir's voice in the distance:

\- Cataclysm!.

* * *

The first thing I do when I get to a safe place is to remove the ropes that tie up the beautiful blonde-haired woman.

\- Are you all right, Chloe? - I ask you with notorious concern.

Unexpectedly she hugs me tightly, I can feel her body shaking next to mine. My breathing becomes irregular, I act fast and place my arm over her shoulder to calm her down.

I walk down the stairs with her leaning on my shoulder, she hasn't said a word, everything is quiet. I look at her face disguisedly, she looks a little embarrassed, I hate to see her like this.

\- If you want to tell me what happened? - I'm trying to start a conversation piece.

Chloe sobs a little before she talks.

\- It was all my fault, I was doing community work for Mr Gonalons and accidentally broke his favorite sword, it was the same sword Napoleon used to invade Egypt, I could avoid all this if I had apologized, but I did not have the courage to do it, I let my feelings of arrogance and haughtiness dominate me and made Mr Gonalons angry.

Chloe takes a little break.

\- I think everyone is right, I am the meanest person in Paris, I deserve everyone to hate me, sometimes I think I do better of alone.

I would love it if everyone could see Chloe the way I see her now: as a sensitive woman who is aware of her mistakes.

Before I can say a few words of support, we are at the front of the emergency exit.

When I open the door, my eyes become clouded for a moment as a result of a flash, when I take the view again I can see many photographers taking photographs, the mayor of Paris and the police guarding the perimeter.

Chloe realizes she's in a public place and pushes me to the ground without any guilt. She runs terrified into the mayor's arms, I gather from the features of his face that he is her father.

When I get up, I look at my side, all my friends are there, including Marinette, who was the first to leave the place.

\- Are you okay (Y/N)? Juleka asks.

\- I'm fine thank you, I have to go, they're waiting for me at home.

After saying goodbye to everyone, a big smile poked out of my face, it's amazing that Chloe was in my arms for a few minutes, didn't put up any resistance, was comfortable at all times and was able to express her deepest feelings with me.

This will give me strength to keep fighting for her heart, even if she tries to deny it, it showed me her most sensitive side.

That's the real Chloe for me.


End file.
